


Comfortable Silence

by VitriolandAlcohol



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Gen, M/M, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitriolandAlcohol/pseuds/VitriolandAlcohol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nilesy and Sjin spend time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable Silence

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship contained within can be seen as platonic if you wish. This is my first fic, so let me know if I need editing or any other tags.

Nilesy's death-grip on the aromatic wood looked tight enough to send splinters into his white knuckles at any moment. Sjin quietly slipped into place behind him, settling into position with well-practiced ease. His warm farm-worn hand rested lightly on Nilesy’s shoulder, eliciting a small flinch. The farmer ran his fingers lightly through the pool-lord’s hair, pulling it back into a ponytail and tying it with a small leather strip, cooing comfortingly as he did so.  


“We don’t have to do this, you know. I need you to make up your mind if you want to go through with it now. Once we start, it’ll be hard to stop.” He had never seen his normally easy-going adventuring buddy worked up like this. The Scot’s butterflies seemed to be catching, despite Sjin being an undeniable pro at this sort of thing.  


“If this doesn’t happen today, if it doesn’t happen now, I won’t do it. I know how I am,” his voice growing a bit more confident as he forced out a dry laugh, “I might take you up on that booze though.”  
The words had no sooner left his mouth than a cool bottle of Mahogany Meadow’s finest golden honey mead was resting against his shoulder. Despite the request, the presence of the bottle seemed to only agitate him further.  


“SJIN! Why do you have that!?”  


“Nilesy, I know what-“  


“I’m out. I’m out. I’m out I’m out I’m ou-“ sun kissed arms wrapped around Nilesy, a hand clamped firmly over his mouth until he stopped struggling and tilted his head back to meet Sjin’s bright blue eyes.  


“You done? Good.” He leaned further, lowering his voice and letting his breath out slowly. There wasn’t a trace of alcohol on his person. “I know how nervous first-timers can get. I brought the bottle up because I figured you’d change your mind. Now, relax.” He let the Scot free, leaving the bottle to slide down into his lap.  


“Fuck me,” Nilesy took a deep breath and undid the stopper, letting the sweet smell calm him down. “I know wood is your thing and all, but really? It was hard enough to trust flying rings, and they were made out of magic. Plus, they didn’t run on a combustible fuel source encased in a wooden body.”  


“What?” Sjin asked innocently, starting the Spruce Moose’s propeller. He had to yell over the subsequent roar, “You want my wood to touch your thing?” Nilesy’s crooked smile cracked through the mounting tension. Sjin tugged on his restraints, making sure nothing had come loose in their little scuffle, then did the same for their cargo before settling down again and pulling on his goggles.  


The plane steered out towards the end of the runway, Nilesy’s ponytail flopping over the back of his seat, taken by the wind already. The plane slowly picked up speed, leaving only its shadow on the ground well before the runway ended. Up in the air, even the engine seemed more confident, droning away to a quiet, well-oiled purr. Shimmering leaves of every color imaginable danced in their wake as the plane left the farm for the deep rushing blue of the ocean. Sjin’s hands danced nimbly over the control panel, steadying the flight and setting it on its course.  


"Doing alright up there?”  


“Yeah! This is amazing, Sjin!” The nervousness was gone, leaving the cheery Scot as the anticipation did. The real thing was nowhere near as bad as waiting for it to happen. He tilted back some of the fine, homemade mead and replaced the cork. “It’s just weird, you know? Knowing you’re not in control. I think I still much prefer this to jumping from suspended ice to suspended ice over a chasm of lava.” He took off his glasses and closed his eyes, letting the feeling of cool air and warm sun wash over his skin. “I wanted to thank you, by the way, for helping me get this Cat Café going. I’ll be sure to let everyone know where I get such fresh ingredients and tasty food. Have you decided on how much you want to charge me for this yet? I’m not going to let you get away without leaving me an invoice.”  


When Sjin didn’t answer, he pushed his glasses back on and twisted as much as his restraints would allow, “Sjin-friend? You alright back there?”  


The pilot was staring down at his instruments with a furrowed brow, worrying his lip and setting Nilesy right back on edge. “Sjin?” he said louder, bracing for news of impending fiery death. His hands gripped the wood again, as if that could stop whatever he was imagining wrong with the plane, “Sjin!”  


“It’s nothing like that,” the farmer answered reluctantly, “I’m… I’m not doing this out of the good of my heart.” He sounded breathless, like he was rushing through a pre-rehearsed speech. Nilesy’s hands loosened just a little. Sjin continued, sparing a glance at the ground to make sure they were still on course, “I need a favor from you.” He lowered his head a little more, brown fluffy hair rustled by the wind, “I-If something were to happen to me… I want you to take in Charlotte.” His eyes flashed up, interrupting his passenger’s reply, “Jake too. I want you to take in Jake and Charlotte.” He studied the bit of Nilesy’s face he could see carefully, anxious for an answer.  


“Jake, he’s good with cats, yeah?” Sjin nodded firmly, a small hopeful smile was at odds with the trepidation in his brilliant eyes. Nilesy turned further, Sjin had never asked him for anything. He had tried to squish him during a job interview sure, and time spent at Blackrock ensured he’d heard every vile tale Rythian had about the ‘old world’ but there was no doubt the farm life had changed him, or maybe it was time away from a certain someone that did it. “Of course they’ll have a place with me, Sjin. No more talk about something happening to you though, okay? You’re going to live a long life, probably get immortal from those veggies or something.” A bright, genuine grin broke out on Sjin’s face, making it impossible for Nilesy to not return with one of his own. By this time, they were skimming above the woods where Nilesy and Lomadia had made their base, Sjin began searching for a place to land.  


“Sjin… I stand by what I said, but why me? Why not Sips? Didn’t you two used to have some pets at the compound?” The plane jolted as it touched down in a clearing a short walk from the temple. “That’s why I chose you. You’re good with animals. You’ll take care of them like they deserve to be.” Sjin pushed his goggles to his forehead and hopped out, busying himself with work as a distraction. Nilesy followed suit without comment, legs failing him on solid ground. He looked up as Sjin leaned over him, box of produce resting on his hip. Stars had begun forming above him, sunset’s last beams erasing the lines that had begun appearing on his face. “I should have warned you,” he snickered, “You need to get your land-legs back.” He offered a hand down to the prone Scot who used it to pull the farmer down beside him.  


“Hey! I was trying to help, you little mother-trucker!” he made no effort to get up though, enjoying the grass on his back as it held onto the last of the day’s warmth, not to mention the warmth of the man beside him.  


“It’s late, Sjin. It’s only going to be later when we get up. I think you should stay tonight. Lomadia’s checking up on Owl Island, so there’s a spare bed anyway.”  


Sjin closed his eyes as he stretched out, “I think you owe me anyway, so I might have to take you up on that.”  


They lay in comfortable silence as the sky darkened.


End file.
